Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Dareths Tribe
The is a purple tribe created by CoinsCP. It is themed after daredevils and athletes. Members Hawki Hawki is the energetic leader of the . He's constantly up and energized, and tries to make sure he and his tribe stays in shape. Hawki enjoys riding around on his skateboard and finding out what he can do with it. Hawki fears the idea of growing out of shape, and sometimes grows fear to see anyone like so. Hawki does not speak much, and walks on all fours. He has a purple head with two eyes, sharp teeth, and an orange nose. He holds a red mohawk on his head, and a purple body and legs. He also has a grey tail with red, spiky fur on it, and red, round feet. He is commonly seen with his orange skateboard. Hawki is named after Tony Hawk. Snieve Snieve is the most risky and dangerous member of the . He loves when things mess up or go wrong, so that he can try and try again and never stop doing whatever he loves. He'll love any injury or world-risking problem, and sometimes tries to befriend Nixels. To him, any regular mix is the real murp, and unfortunatrly for him, he's not the best at splitting, so you may see a couple mixes fighting against themselves... Snieve is a humanoid Mixel who has a purple head with two red ears, two eyes, and a red mouth similar to Seismo's, but with two teeth sticking out. He has a red body and two purple arms and legs. He also holds an orange bicycle with him most of the time. Snieve is named after Evel Knievel. Exins Exins is a stunt Mixel in the who likes to show off and brag about his tricks. He likes to start shows and advertise himself, or simply put videos of himself online. He'll still be open to everyone else's skills and to the rest of his tribe joining him. With his wheel foot, he'll commonly run over stuff without knowing, or lose control and run into something. He's getting better at controlling himself, though. Exins has a purple head and a red mouth cover. He has two purple arms, two eyes, flame coming from his head (like Flain's), and a wheel where his feet would go. Exins is named after Bud Ekins. Max The Max is almost like a monster truck. The bottom of the max has four monster truck wheels. There is a giant purple body with two of Hawki's arms, and a spiky back for Hawki's mohawk. The head is similar to Snieve's, except there is a cyclops eye, and Hawki's mouth, plus the fire on top from Exins. Hawki's tail is also on its back, supersized to fit the max. The Dareths usually have to touch the cubit holding their skateboard (Hawki) and bicycle (Snieve), otherwise, most of the time, resulting in a loss of the monster truck wheels and making the max harder to move, similar to a murp. Home The live in the Skatepark, which is similar to any real skate park. It has a large metal fence around it, and usually some signs around it advertising Exins' shows. Inside are normal skate ramps, half-pipes, and handrails. Inside a couple large skate ramps are the houses for the tribe members. Relationships With each other The easily get along with each other, and commonly like to hang out with each other, whether it's practicing their tricks together, throwing giant shows, or even just sitting back and relaxing at the Skatepark Hub in Pipe 5B. They can sometimes get a little angry with each other at times, usually because of Hawki getting a little too enthusiastic, Snieve getting upset over success, or Exins showing off too much. Appearances The are yet to make an appearance.